Now or Never: Bechloe
by hush-mya
Summary: Bechloe Fic. AU. The girls are teenagers. This story is 50/50 on the good scale. I suck at descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe's Point of View:

The psychotic man fired a shot at the security guard. He tried to get him to put his gun down. "Anyone else tries to do something and you'll end up like him!" the man shouts. "Just, everyone put your bags and money in the center and you'll be fine!" Everyone does what he says and then quickly goes back to their spots. I rush back to the corner Beca was crouched in. I held her in my arms as she shook uncontrollably. Tears ran down both of our faces. "Um Chloe..." her voice shook like her body."In case we die here-" "We're not going to." I say sternly, looking her in the eyes. She sighs and takes in a deep breath. "If we do... I want you to know that I love you." "I love you too Beca-" "No, not like that. You're my best friend, but I love you more than a best friend should." She breaks eye contact with me. "You do?" she sniffles and nods her head. "Please don't hate me." cries into her hands. "I-" I'm cut off by the man with the gun yelling. "I-I-I can't do this!" he puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger. Blood splatters everywhere and his body drops to the floor. "Oh my god!" Beca croaks out and buries her head in the crook of my neck. I hold her body close to me as tears silently flow down my cheeks.

Police officers quickly flood the building. Two men come to me and Beca and each grab one of us. "No! I can't leave her!" I shout. "We have to get her to the hospital!" the man grabs the limp Beca and carries her out to an ambulance which pulls off almost immediately. I'm escorted out of the building and immediately met with my mom's arms. I sob into her shoulder as she shushes me and pets my head. "My poor baby, are you okay?" she asks, worried. I shake my head no. "Beca..." I say before uncontrollably sobbing again. "I know sweet heart. I know." she says softly. "Beca will be fine, okay? Got it?" she asks, pulling me away and looking into my eyes. "Beca is a fighter you know that. She'll be fine." I wipe my nose with my sleeve and nod my head. "Okay." "We can go home after the officer asks you a few questions."Okay." I say, turning to the officer waiting.

"What happened when the man came in?" he asked. "Nothing at first, until he pulled out his gun." he writes what I say down. "What did he do after that?" "He shot one of the security guards." He continues to write what I'm saying down. "What else?" "Um... Some guy ran at him and tried to take the gun and he shot him and..." I begin to shake. "Um he got really angry and sh-shot Beca." the tears begin to fall again. The man writes it down. "And after that." "He shot the guard who tried to get him to put his gun down and then he shot himself. That's it." I say before burring my head on my mom's shoulder again. "Thank you." he says before walking away. "Let's go home sweetheart." my mom says, guiding me to the car. "No, I have to go see Beca!" I whine. "Chloe, you need to rest. Take a shower, eat and sleep is what you need to do and we will go see Beca tomorrow." I sigh and agree. "Okay. Tomorrow morning."

My mom couldn't get me to eat but I did take a shower considering I had blood everywhere. Beca's blood. I drag my feet as I make my way to my room. I fall onto my warm bed and I lay under the covers. I glanced at my phone when it started to glow. _Maybe it's Beca._ I grab my phone and look at the message.

Jesse- You okay? I heard you and Beca were in there is she okay? She's not answering my texts.  
Me- Not really.  
Jesse- You or Beca?  
Me - Both. She got shot and is in the hospital my mom won't let me go see her -_-  
Jesse - She's gonna be alright right?  
Me- Idk. They took her from me when they came in.  
Jesse - Aww the world sucks.  
Me- ikr  
Me- She really freaked me out  
Jesse - What'd she do? Other than get hurt?  
Me- I mean like she said she loved me more than a friend.  
Jesse - Did she really.  
Me- Yep. She thought we weren't gonna make it. She probably didn't mean it.  
Jesse - I guess.  
Jesse - What if she did mean it like that?  
Me-What do you mean? What if she loved me more than a friend?  
Jesse - Yea that's what I said.  
Me- I mean... Idk...  
Jesse - Like do you love her back?  
Me- Yeah I guess.  
Jesse - Then the next time you see her you should talk about it.  
Me- idk that's kinda weird.  
Jesse - You'll be fine lol  
Me- okay I'll take your word for it  
Jesse - You better  
Me- I will  
Jesse - So wyd?  
Me- Laying down. My mom's making me.  
Jesse - Why?  
Me- idk she wants me to eat shower and sleep. at least I did 1 out of the 3. lol  
Jesse - Which one?  
Me- The showering one. I was covered in Beca's blood :(  
Jesse - That's so... gross...  
Me-Ikr  
Jesse - Well you need to sleep so I'll text you tomorrow or something okay?  
I let out a sigh.  
Me- Okay.  
Jesse - Good sleep  
Me- Thanks.  
Instead of putting my phone down on the night stand and going to sleep like I should, I started going through my pictures. Pictures of me and Beca were everywhere. A picture of us laughing, one of us making ugly faces, one of us hugging, one of us where she's kissing my cheek. I raised a hand to that cheek and I felt it burn. I could feel it as if it had only happened moments ago. A tear met my cheek. "I love you too Beca."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe's Point of View

I hurriedly dressed and met my mom at the door. She finally got up to take me to see Beca. We drove to the hospital and after 10 minutes, found her room. Her mom sat next to her holding her hand. "Hi." I whisper. She turns around and her eyes meet mine. "Hi sweet heart." "How is she?" I ask, trying not to cry. Her mom shrugs. "They don't know yet. She hasn't even woken up yet." She was crying softly. Beca's brother walked in shortly after with coffee. "Hey Chloe." Benji says, hugging me. "Hey buddy. How you holding up?" He shrugs, "I'll be fine. She'll be fine." he gestures to his sister. I give him a small smile. "That's what my mom said." "Well she's right. My sister's a fighter." "True." I glance over to Beca's sleeping body. I walk on the other side of her bed. I grab her free hand and give it a tiny squeeze. "Yeah, she'll be fine." I let it go and the limp hand twitches. I smile. _I knew you'd be fine._

1 AM hit for the 12th time since Beca got hurt and we were still at the hospital. We continued playing an intimidating game of cards as the night went on. "Go fish." I tease Fat Amy. She decided to come keep us company. "Damn it." she pulls a card. "I swear she's cheating." Benji accuses. "You guys are just mad I keep kicking your sorry asses." I stick my tongue out at them. "Benji, do you have Fire Man Fred?" I ask. He shoots me a glare and tosses the card. "Chloe," "Yes?" "Do you have Ballerina Tina?" The same smirk I've owned almost all night appeared again. "Go fish." Benji grunts and picks up a card. "Benji, do you have Nurse Nicole?" Amy asks. Benji hands her the card. "Ya know what? I quit!" he grunts and throws his cards on the table. Fat Amy and I can't help but laugh.

As the hostility dissipates, we start to talk. "So, when Beca wakes up... What do you think she'll want?" I randomly ask them. "Oh, I don't know." Benji says. "I don't know either but I figure she'll be in too much pain to actually leave her bed or anything." Fat Amy chimes in. "So something simple that doesn't require her to do anything." I laugh. "That's basically what we did before she got hurt."

"Time to go." Benji says, grabbing his jacket when he sees his mom and dad. We've been taking shifts. "I'll drop you off." Amy says, tossing me my jacket. "Okay." I say slipping it on. "Bye." I mumble to Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell before leaving the room. We walk to the parking lot and quickly find Fat Amy's truck. I relax in the back as she recklessly speed town the road. When she pulls into my driveway, I tiredly make my way into the house. I really didn't want to sleep before, but now I feel like a zombie. I grunt as I fall onto my bed, not even bothering to change clothes. My eyes close and I drift to sleep.

A knock on my door wakes me up. "hmm?" I grunt, not bothering to open my eyes. My mom walks in. My eyes pop open the moment I smell food. I shoot up so I'm on my elbows. My mom gives me a plate of food. "Here, this is mango juice." she hands me a glass. I smile up at her. "Thanks, what's the occasion?" She shrugs her shoulders. "No reason." she smiles. "I love you. I'm off to work." she gets up and leaves. I smile at my food and begin to eat.

Jesse - Wyd?  
Me- Nm just finished eating wby?  
Jesse - Watching the Lion King bored.  
Me- That's the best movie ever! I still have to force Beca to watch it with me

Jesse - You should watch it with her when she wakes up then :) lol  
Me- :) great idea... I just have to find my copy...  
I get up to look through my closet. I grabbed the box from the top and began to look through it.  
Jesse - I'd say you could borrow mine... But I don't have one lol the beauty of Disney Channel.  
I roll my eyes at his text.  
Me- You should get it. It feels wonderful to own your own copy.  
I put the box up and grab the other one, searching through it.  
Jesse - Naw I don't like it THAT much lol  
Me- *gasp* I'm so done with you! Don't talk to me anymore!  
Jesse - Nooo! I'm sorry! I'll buy it! I'll buy you your own copy!  
Me- lol ok I forgive you and you don't have to get me a copy I just found mine  
Jesse - Okay cool  
I put the DVD in my bag then walked back to my bed to lay down. My phone vibrates and I look at the text message.  
Benji- Hey think you can make it to the hospital?  
Me- Sure is Beca okay?  
I wait for him to reply but he doesn't. I quickly grab my things and rush out.

I get Amy to bring me to the hospital and I am greeted by Beca's parents "Hey." I say, catching my breath from running. "Hi Chloe" her mom turns to me. Her eyes were red and puffy. "What happened?" I asked, worried. Benji looks down at his feet. "So the doctors say that if she wakes up, there's a chance she'll be paralyzed from the waist down." My eyebrows pull together, "What do you mean 'if'?" "It means she's not responding to anything right now and she might not make it." Mr. Mitchell informs me, tears in his own eyes. "No. She's a fighter. She'll make it." I say as I shake my head. The tears fall from my eyes and I slowly back away until I hit the door. I turn and open it, running out. I run out of the hospital, not really being able to see because of the tears in my eyes.

After 10 minutes of running away, I stop at a bench. I wipe my eyes and pull out my phone.  
Me- Bad news bud, they said Beca might not make it.  
Jesse - They're all crazy. Don't believe them it's all bull shit Beca's too stubborn to go out like that  
Me- Well they said if she does make it, she might end up in a wheelchair or something.  
Jesse - Wow. It must be intense there...  
Me- It really is. I had to get out of there.  
Jesse - Where are you?  
Me- sitting on this park bench I ran...  
Jesse - Like, from the hospital?  
Me- Yep... I was stupid and kinda made a scene...  
Jesse - You should go back.  
Me- I can't. It's too embarrassing...  
Jesse - Suck it up and go spend time with your girlfriend.

I feel a blush invade my cheeks.  
Me- she's not my girlfriend -_-  
Jesse - but you wish she was.  
Me- Whatever.  
Jesse – lol go!  
I roll my eyes and stand up. _I guess I should head back. Wow that's a long walk._

I walk into the room to see only two people left - Beca and her mom. "Sorry for freaking out." I mutter. She gives me a small smile. "I understand. You're afraid you're losing your best friend. I'd be worried if you didn't act like that." I smile back at her. "You mind staying with her? I have to head home and get dinner started." I nod, "It's cool." She walks out and I take her spot by Beca's bed. I lean my head against the wall next to me as I stare at Beca's sleeping body. _God. You really are beautiful Beca..._ Her fingers twitch. _Come on kid, you know you wanna wake up._ Once again her fingers twitch but this time, so does her eyes. They flicker open and she turns her head towards me. A smile appears on her face. "Hey." I whisper excitedly. "Hey." A smile forms on my face. "I'm surprised you're here." she turns her head away from me. "Why?" "Cause... Ya know..." Her fingers begin to grip the bed sheets. "What?" I lay my hand on top of hers. Her cheeks start to turn pink. Her thumb starts to stroke my fingers. "Cause I love you." She glances up at me and looks into my eyes. I shrug my shoulders, "I love you too." She shakes her head. "Not like that." I chuckle. "Well I love you like that." I lean down until our lips meet. She sighed with happiness. One of her hands rested on my cheek and she used the other to pull me closer. We pull away breathlessly. "Umm Chloe." "Yeah?" "Where are we?" I grab her hand. "The hospital. You've been knocked out for like the past 2 weeks." "2 weeks? Really?" She tries to sit up and instantly regrets it. "Oh god that hurts." "You probably shouldn't be sitting up." she nods and lies back down. I sit back down in the chair. "So what are... we?" I ask. "I don't know..." she looks down and begins fiddling with her fingers."All I know is that I love you..." I see a blush appear on her cheeks. She uses her hands to cover her face. "Awe! You're soo adorable!" I say, poking her cheek. "Stop!" she whines and playfully slaps away my hand. Of course I try again. "I say since you're the injured one, you can choose what we do about us." Beca runs her fingers through her hair. "I want to be with you, but I'm not out to anyone other than you..." she trails off."And what are you?" I ask. "Lesbian." she lets out a breathy laugh. "I'm like the biggest lesbian ever, you don't even know." she shakes her head. "And you?" I shrug my shoulders. "I really don't know. I'm just attracted to who I'm attracted to... But I'm not really broadcasting that to everyone." I explain. "So are you going to come out?" I ask. "I wasn't planning on it until I was out of the house. I don't think my parents are homophobic, but I think there'd be strict rules." "That makes sense." She absentmindedly grips the bed sheets again. "So you still wanna date me even though I'm not planning on coming out for a while?" I smile. "Of course."


End file.
